


Rising Fire

by Toaster_Fire



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, chapter 2 is just Lilina being an Angel, chapter 3 is just Roy being a bro, chapter 4 is where the wedding takes place, chapter 5 is the honeymoon now, smut is moved to chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: The wedding between Roy and Lilina has finally come, but their happiness hasn't started just yet. As they reminisce about the journeys they had been through, they come to new realisations and find new appreciation for the people who have lead them up to where they are now. A massive love letter to both Roy and Lilina.(Also my first work!)





	1. A Long Time Coming

_“Roy, why are you kneeling?”_

_“_ Lilina _, I need you to listen to what I have to say…”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Firstly, I want to apologize for ignoring your feelings for so long.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“And ever since the war ended, I never gave the thanks that you deserved. It’s not just your talent as mage that makes you valuable, your kind and caring nature has always kept me and everyone else strong in the face of this horrifying of war. If it weren’t for you … I would have become a completely different person compared to who I am now. I-I know that I took way too long to say this, b-but please … marry me. You deserve the happiness that I never gave until now.”_

_“…”_

_“I-If that was too rash, I ... I’m sorry for…”_

_“Yes!”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I … have always waited for you to propose to me! No amount of time will ever make me resent you b-because … I love you … s-so, so much.”_

_“…”_

_“Roy? Please don’t cry! I-I accepted your proposal! I truly want us to be together! Please…”_

_“Thank you. I-I never thought it would happen but … thank you Lilina.”_

_“No. Thank you Roy. For always staying by my side.”_


	2. A Story of my Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilina finishes her preparing herself for the wedding. Before she leaves however, she recounts of a story her father told about her 'maid of honor'.

It has been a year ever since Roy proposed to me.

 

Ever since then, we were always together. Whether it be uniting all of Lycia or visiting my father’s grave, we kept supporting each other no matter what may come. Our busy efforts of rebuilding Lycia have barred the progress of our marriage ceremony, but thankfully, our closest friends and some old allies have come to us to help with our wedding. It would have never happened if it weren’t for them. As I recount all the moments I had up to this point, the maid of honor has called out to me.

 

“Ms. Lilina! Your wedding dress looks so perfect on you!”

 

“Oh! Thank you, Miss Serra.

 

“No problem! Being a Maid of Honor is nothing compared to being both a cleric, surviving two wars, and blocking the advances of lecherous men!”

 

As I observed the ornate details of my dress through the mirror, I became curious of a tale my father told of Miss Serra’s, “greatest idea ever”.

 

“Miss Serra, is alright if I can ask you something?”

 

“Of course! As long as it’s not too hard.”

 

“My father told me a story of something you did when you were, or forced yourself, to be a maid of honor at his wedding.”

 

“Yup! It didn’t take much effort to convince Lord Hector!”

 

“So … is it true you spent most of the wedding budget making goose eggs made of actual gold and placed them everywhere around the castle grounds?”

 

Miss Serra suddenly flashed red on her cheeks, “Hey! He said that he wanted the wedding to be special! So, I put my magic to work! What he asks is what he deserves!”

 

I giggled, “If it’s true, *snort* does that mean that some nobles that attended there went ‘Easter egg hunting’ until my father came to spook them off?”

 

She suddenly grew even redder, “Those nobles never knew how to shut their honeypots! It was their fault they waltzed right into the arms of Lord Hector!”

 

I then broke out in laughter. It’s wonderful to see that even my father’s many fairy tales can be true. I remembered when he told me that he once challenged an entire bar to a drinking contest, and still came out sober. Or when he pushed an entire tree out of the roads because he was late for a council meeting. And the time he lost in a duel with a woman because she was too fast. There were so many tales that it would make my father look like a legend already, and yet …

 

“Father…”

 

Noticing my sadness, Miss Serra panicked and put her hands on my shoulders, “M-Miss Lilina! I’m. so. sorry! I … I d-didn’t mean to complain your father! I-I was just … complaining about the perpetrators! Please, don’t be upset! I-It will look bad on your own wedding day!”

 

To assure her I’m not upset, I placed my hands on Miss Serra’s arms and faced her with a gentle expression, “It’s okay Miss Serra, it’s my fault I brought up the subject of my father. I … just wish he would be here today to see what I have become.”

 

Miss Serra then let go off her grip and became a bit more relaxed, “Oh, I’m sure he would be so proud of you. You are his daughter after all.”

 

I grew a smile, “Thank you. It’s good to see you care about my father and my feelings so much.”

 

I then clasped my hands and prayed, “I hope that up above, my father and mother are watching me. Smiling at my union with the boy I hold so dearly in my heart. And … I wish happiness upon those whom we have lost as well. If it weren’t for them, all of us would never be here now. For their happiness, bless their souls as well Saint Elimine.”

 

When I’m finished, Miss Serra looked stunned, “I must be getting softer with age, but that was the most heartfelt prayer I have ever seen. Lord Hector is a very lucky man to have you as his daughter. I’m still thankful that I can even be the Maid of Honor again.”

 

I chuckled, “Well, I don’t have anyone else I can call upon that has your experience. I must thank you instead. As well as making the chapel really amazing!”

 

Miss Serra flashed a grin, “Aw, it’s not a problem. But enough talk! We have a wedding to get to! You don’t want your future husband waiting, right?”

 

“Of Course, of course! I can’t wait to see Roy.”


	3. Brothers in Arms ... and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has been noticing more and more lately that his friend, Wolt, is becoming erratic. He sets out to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to remember:
> 
> Roy and Lilina are both 20 years old.
> 
> Every other young characters from Fe6 are around their mid to late teens.
> 
> This chapter takes place outside the backdoor of a church near Pherae.
> 
> Wolt is now considered Roy's retainer.
> 
> Most of the characters from FE7 are still alive.
> 
> Everyone from FE6 is still alive.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the chapter :)

“The officiant is, here right?”

 

“Yes. I just Father Yoder arriving.”

 

“Is the banquet prepared?”

 

“Yes. The Chefs are finishing up the meals as we speak.”

 

“Are my clothes on too tight?”

 

“What? No…”

 

“Do my shoes need some cleaning?”

 

“Your mother just cleaned them for you a minute ago!”

 

“Do you have the rings then?”

 

“NO! Wait … I mean yes. I-I mean our ring bearer is supposed to have it! Isn’t that supposed to be your job to secure the rings Wolt?”

 

“Yes! I am just making double sure so that nothing would go wrong!”

 

This ridiculous. Wolt’s been like this ever since he asked me if he can help with my wedding … as well as become the best man. While it’s normal for him to be diligent, the way he is acting now is borderline paranoia. To take away Wolt’s attention from the pressure of being the best man, I will ask him the perfect question…

 

“Wolt, how is your love life?”

 

His eyes suddenly widened, “H-Huh?”

 

“Have you found that special someone yet?”

 

Wolt then darted his eyes away in embarrassment, “Well I, um… I haven’t yet! I really want too though! But …”

 

He took a deep breath to regain his composure, and looked straight at me with a more serious expression, “… I feel that I lack in a lot of things for any girl to want me. Though I have always tried to give you support, I realized that I act more like a servant than your friend. And ever since my mom taught me how to use the bow, I always tried to protect you with it. I train every day, but I knew there will always be someone who can do it better than me. Girls like men who are strong and caring. Because of that, I never feel good enough.”

 

“…”

 

Wolt then tried to assure me by smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder, “But you are really strong Roy. Helping your friends is never easy, especially when you are rebuilding an entire country. You went through some vehement nobles to unify all of Lycia together, and you did it because you want Lilina’s dream to be realized! No other man that I have known would go so far, even for a friend. But you did, you deserve her and more after what you have to go through. Compare to me, you’re practically perfect! … But I’m alright with that. There is no way I can hate you after all everything you have to put up with, because you’re my closest friend Roy. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

…

 

That was … shocking.

 

Wolt has gone through so much turmoil, and yet he thinks he can’t solve it just because he is ‘just not enough.’ That’s just…

“Roy? Why are you hugging me?

 

“I never knew ...”

 

“But I’m supposed to help you! I’m your friend after all.”

 

“Wolt, I knew that. It’s just … I felt the same things like you did.”

 

“What? But you never show any insecurity at all. You always act confident.”

 

“It’s just an act. During the war, the weight of saving Elibe has made more of a nervous wreck inside than I ever was. But I acted confident so that you and everyone else wouldn’t have to worry about me all the time. If I didn’t, we would have never won the war.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. If it also weren’t for my friends, I wouldn’t be here now. I never would have even thought about proposing to Lilina after all the stress I have gone through.”

 

Wolt slowly teared up, “Roy, that’s …”

 

“The greatest thing you have Wolt is your courage. You never gave up on anyone, not even yourself. You were always concerned for our wellbeing, even if you knew that you were endangering yourself. You always tried to improve yourself because of your determination to protect those you care about. You are much, much braver than you realize.”

 

“T-thanks…”

 

I slowly let go of Wolt to give him some breathing room. He seems a lot more relieved.

 

“I’m not perfect as well. I mean, I ignored Lilina’s feelings for so long. Even when she makes it obvious that she has something for me, I focused on entirely something else. I didn’t even propose until two years later, when most Lycia has already been reconstructed. Would you even believe I would do that to a girl?”

 

“Well, no…”

 

“… And that’s why I also strive to improve myself, just like you.”

 

“S-so then…”

 

“We are not as different as you might think!”

 

Wolt finally stopped crying, “Does that mean…”

 

“You’re more than just my friend … you’re my brother.”

 

Wolt then grew the biggest smile I have ever seen, “Wow, I never thought you would actually say that after all these years. Thank you … Roy.”

 

I rubbed the back of my head in relief, “No problem! You can still me your brother.”

 

Wolt chuckled, “Alright … Brother.”

 

Just as we finished our heart-to-heart, my dad opened the door, “Roy, all the guests are already behind the door. It’s time to get to the altar.”

 

Wolt then switched his attention to him, “Don’t worry Marquess Eliwood! Me and Roy are just about finished checking all the wedding preparations.”

 

Dad looked puzzled, “Really? I thought Roy already confirmed everything with me.”

 

“Well, we are just making double sure. We’ll be there in a second, alright?”

 

“Alright Wolt. Roy, I’ll be sitting on the front pew. Don’t leave everyone waiting, ok?”

 

I nodded, “Yes dad.”

 

Father grew a smile, already knowing how much closer we have become. Before closing the door, he said, “Alright then. See you boys soon!”

 

Once dad has left, it’s only a matter time before we have to take our positions at the wedding. But there is one more thing I need to ask Wolt...

 

“When did you start thinking about having a girlfriend?”

 

Wolt rubbed the back of his head, “Already going there huh? Well, it was when we were still at war with Bern. Ever since it started, I was getting close to this woman who rides horses. She admired how much I was willing to protect her. So, I decided to get closer to her by inviting her to your wedding when you asked me to help you out with the guest list.”

 

Wait. A woman who rides a horse and admires being protected. That could only mean one person…

 

“Are you talking about Clarine?”

 

Wolt’s eyes suddenly widened, “What? No! She might be cute and all, but she is troubling to approach! She even says that I should go back and “Lick your master’s toes” when I was worried about her own health!”

 

“Ouch, I didn’t even know you had limits to your kindness.”

 

Wolt looks a bit peeved, “Don’t say it like that Roy! I just have … opinions. Now come on, we have to get to the altar! Alright?”

 

“Yeah alright … Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for dropping a huge load of angst into this chapter. Second, this is chapter is the hardest to finish. Mainly due to how I don't want it to sound like a wish fulfilment for Roy since I want the focus to be on Roy and Wolt's growing relationship. Please comment on any problems this fic might have, it would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for the ceremony to start. Roy and Lilina have been waiting for so long to free their hearts and embrace in each other's company. This will not just be the day Lycia becomes one, but the long tale about a boy and a girl nearing its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have been waiting for just the fluff, I apologize for taking so long. I was coming back home from a family trip and I didn't have that many opportunities to finish chapter 4. I hope this chapter is will make you happy, just as I did making it.

As the carriage slows down to meet the entrance of the church, a tired looking but jovial man is slowly approaching the cart. I can’t mistake the white vestments and soft red hair for anyone else…

 

“Hello there, Sir Eliwood!

 

“Ah Lilina, you have arrived just in time. Everyone is ready to see Lycia’s new couple.”

 

“Really? That’s make me a bit … nervous ….”

 

As I slowly step out the carriage, Miss Serra then proceeded to rush her exit and pop out right behind me, “Hi there Sir Eliwood! How’s your son doing? Being the father of a hero must never be easy! Are the decorations there yet? How’s life?”

 

Sir Eliwood chuckled, “Miss Serra … you never seem to slow down, even when you’re getting older.”

 

Miss Serra rolled her eyes, “If I never had the spirit of youth, I might as well live in a manse and sleep on a bed until a prince would come. But I rather not!”

 

He chuckled again, “Great to hear. But, are you ready to walk down the aisle? I still remember the events of Hector’s wedding…”

 

Miss Serra crossed her arms and made a smug expression, “I was born for this kind of thing! There will be no way I would start chasing after some numbskull who would steal from a church. That deserves an excommunication by my own hand!”

 

“Of course. I won’t question your readiness any further. Just head down to the entrance and wait until I knock the door from the back. That is when the flower girls will open and you walk down aisle with Lilina. You understand?”

 

“Yup!” And as soon as she finished saying that, she ran off towards the door.

 

“And she’s still like that after 20 years …. Are you ready to go Lilina?”

 

“Yes, absolutely.”

 

\--- 

 

As I was walking to the entrance, I noticed that the field surrounding the church is filled banquet tables and assorted meals. The back of the church looked a lot more spacious, with the table being set in a much farther position. When I reached the door, I see two girls dressed in red and purple dresses holding on to some flower baskets.

 

“Sue? Sophia? You’re the flower girls?”

 

“Yes. Your loved one has asked me to find flowers for your wedding. It is also to repay the goodness he has given to my clan these past years. Oh, here’s your bouquet.”

 

It was a bundle of white carnations. Just Perfect.

 

“Thank you, Sue.”

 

Sue nodded her head in confirmation. Afterwards, Sophia tapped on my shoulder.

 

“I am also … indebted to Roy … for protecting our village. I also have … a responsibility … to watch over someone.”

 

“Why, thank you so much for your kindness girls!” exclaimed Miss Serra, “Let’s just get ready to give the bride a wedding to remember!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“… I agree.”

 

“Are you ready Lilina?”

 

I beamed, “I always have.”

 

Once we prepared ourselves, someone behind the door knocked.

 

Serra on cue said, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

When the doors finally opened, the chapel’s roof was covered in silver star-shaped pieces hanging from above. The walls are covered in white cloth and yellow ropes are holding it in place. On the sides, waves of people looked behind to see me. And right in front of me, is a red carpet leading me to my destiny.

 

“The day is finally here…” I whispered to myself.

 

As we slowly walked on the aisle, Sue and Sophia were throwing flower petals from their baskets. Their colours vary from blue, red, yellow, purple, pink and white. The air feels so warm, and smells a bit like lavender. With each step I take, my heart flutters even more. Even as I became overwhelmed with emotion, I can still hear some of the guests speaking in whispers while they are in their seats.

 

“Magnificent! She came in just like an angel. Descending down upon us to shower us with her gifts!” said the enamored knight.

 

“Would you be quiet! This is the wedding for new leaders of Lycia! Have a bit of decency, why don’t you?!” replied the serious knight.

 

\---

“This woman truly captivates the essence of a married noble! Will I able to look like that on my wedding too brother?” asked Clarine

 

“Oh, don’t worry sister, I’m sure you will. Once you find the right husband that is.” said Klein.

 ---

 

“How Nostalgic. I remembered when your brother came and almost punched me because he thought I forced you to marry me.” said the stoic man.

 

“Thankfully, Lucius was there to help us stop him. I’m really happy that he tried to get along with you afterward.” replied the solemn woman.

 

\---

 

“I truly wish you can find someone that you can love as well my queen. We can leave if it hurts your heart too much.” said Milady.

 

“Don’t worry Milady … I know that I have people I can love and trust. The reason I am here is to see the union of our new leaders, and see why this ceremony is so beloved.” Replied Guinevere.

 

\---

 

“Miss Lilina, we’re already here!” whispered Serra.

 

“Oh! Thank you.”

 

Once I realized we reached the end of the carpet, I took my place on the left side of the room. There, I see Roy, fully dressed in a white robe and vestments. He looked almost exactly like his father, but his face expressed a deep sense of admiration. This wedding feels more like a dream the more time I spend in it…

 

“You look beautiful Lillina.”

 

His wholesome sincerity made my heart flutter, “Y-You look incredible as well, Roy. A-a spitting image of your father.”

 

He chuckled, “Why thank you. I get that a lot.”

 

I giggled, “You never change, do you?”

 

In the stand, Father Yoder raised his hands up high to signify the guests to quiet down. In an instant, everyone closed and up and payed attention to the front.

Father Yoder coughed a bit to make sure everyone was paying attention, “Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the union between two of Lycia’s children. The daughter of the late General Hector, Lilina of Ostia. And the son of the Knight of Lycia, Roy of Pherae. This ceremony will signify your eternal devotion to each other. The both of you will take responsibility for not just Lycia, but the wellbeing of your relationship and whatever might come. Roy, do you take Lilina as your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“I-I do.”

 

“And Lilina, do you take Roy as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I … do.”

 

“You may now say your vows.”

 

Roy went first, “L-Lilina. You have been my friend ever since we were children. I know that our first meeting w-was a bit difficult, especially since our fathers put us both on the spot. But, I am truly thankful that you have opened up your boundless generosity and patience. If it weren’t for that, I might have not become the person I am proud to be today. I am willing to do anything for you, to make up for any wrongdoing I have done in the past. And I promise that I will cherish every moment we share, from now until death do us part.”

 

Roy … I am … so thankful … *sniff*

 

“R-Roy *sniff*, I … never really thought this day might come. You were so … busy preparing yourself for … some destiny that I could never comprehend. You studied so much, and trained so hard that *sniff* I thought you were going to forget about us. When the war came, it was the first time I truly felt alone. I thought my heart was going to be … crushed. But you were there … saving my home with an army right behind you. Even when you are the general and have the responsibility of saving Elibe … you always came back to help me. I am *sniff* I am truly thankful for all that you have done for me. I … I will always stay by your side, protecting you, helping you and … loving you … until my time comes…”

 

“Now, bring me the ring bearer.” says Father Yoder.

 

On the aisle, a young girl appeared right in front of us. Holding a pillow with two silver rings with small gems inside them.

 

“Here’s your rings! Fae kept them safe!” chirps Fae.

 

Roy smiles as he picks up his ring, “Thank you Fae, you did a wonderful job.”

 

Fae nodded, “Uh huh!”

 

I grabbed my own ring as well, “Thank you … Fae.”

 

Fae smiled, “No problem!”

 

As I held the ring on my right hand, Roy carefully grabbed my other hand with the ring on his other hand …

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

… And put it on my ring finger.

 

I grabbed his left hand and recited …

 

“With this ring … I thee wed.”

 

… And put it on his ring finger.

 

Once I finished giving the ring, Father Yoder raises his hands again, “Now, is there anyone who rejects to this marriage? Speak up, or forever hold your peace.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“If there is none. I shall now pronounce you both husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.” Says Father Yoder as he bows down.

 

As the guests exclaimed in joy and happiness, Roy envelops his arms around me, “Lilina, I love you so much.”

 

“I … love you as well.”

 

And then we had our first kiss, as a couple. It was so much more passionate, loving and had more meaning than any other kiss we had ever since he proposed. I never felt so much … warmth from him. And what should only be a moment, feels more like something that I can spend for all of eternity…

 

Once we finished our kiss, Roy grabbed me in a bridal fashion and started running out the door. I decided it’s time to throw my bouquet, and those who help us with the wedding started rushing to get it. There was a bit of a scuffle, but Wolt somehow got the flowers. He even said, “I did it mom!” as we went out the door. Father, mother … thank you so much for bringing me into this world. And … thank you … Roy.

 

\---

 

 

 

Once everyone is behind the church, they were out enjoying themselves. The married guests were dancing in the middle of the field while everyone else is happily eating food. A small band filled with lute players, bards and an accordion player has gathered at the back door of the church to entertain the guests. Even Lalum changed from her formal wear into her dancer outfit joins in the dancing, mainly to ‘show off’. Fae is exploring further out in the field, with Sophia watching her. Then there is Wolt, who is trying to get an incredibly shy Sue to dance. I can even hear his pleas, “D-don’t worry! I’ll teach you how to dance. I can go slow! Just once, please? You’ll get better at it eventually!” Suprisingly enough, Sue nodded in agreement despite looking a bit hesitant. Once they started dancing, it looked really clumsy; but the two seem to laughing and having a lot of fun.

 

As for me, I am sitting on a dining table outside the dancing and banquet. Sitting next to me were Roy and Sir Eliwood. As for Miss Serra, she ran back to the banquet tables to get some more dessert. It was at this point that Sir Eliwood gets ‘down to bussiness’ with me and Roy.

 

He clasped his hands together, “So, I have already prepared your honeymoon.”

 

“What? I thought Roy was the one who planned it!”

 

Roy looked apologetic and clarifies, “Actually … I talked a lot about it with my father. He told me a lot of stories of that place where he and my mom went for their honeymoon. So, I asked him if I could use that place as well.”

 

Now that sounds interesting, “Really? What is this place then?”

 

Sir Eliwood explained, “It is a reasonably sized house near the borders of Lycia. There are a lot of hills and rolling plains filled with trees and other sorts of nature. I was actually the one who built it since the area almost looked like something straight out of a fairytale. My beloved was really surprised that even a place like that existed in our world, and I knew that I made the right choice. If you are worried about and danger, there are some small guard posts around the area that are scatter so that they wouldn’t look like they are there. All you will really have is the place and each other.”

 

“Wow, thank you so much Sir Eliwood…”

 

For a moment, Sir Eliwood looked a bit younger “No problem, you and Roy truly deserve this moment. I’m just here to help.”

 

“So, dad, when is the carriage ready?”

 

“In a couple of hours. You go ahead and have fun.”

 

“Alright!”

 

Roy then rose up from his seat and gently took my hand, “Lilina, do you want to have this dance with me?”

 

I put my other hand on his to assure him, “Of course, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will probably be finished in a couple of days. To those who have read all the chapters up to this point, a million kudos to you! I will really do my best for the final chapter!


	5. Our Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Lilina get to their honeymoon, but something doesn't feel right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologise for taking so long to update this fic. Going back to school and studying for national exams was a huge responsibility that has been dumped on me and I had and struggled a bit as I had just finished my vacation. But if you have been waiting, I must give so many thanks to you. For those who still are waiting for the smut, that will come in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm still working hard on it!

Everything feels different when I am around her.

 

Maybe it’s the dress that she wore that truly captivates who she is.

 

Or maybe it is that blissful look she has when we are dancing around as we hold each other’s hands.

 

Whatever it is, this is the moment that we have been waiting for so long.

 

I had taken love for granted, that you would only deserve it if you take the right one. But when we shared our vows, I realized that love is not a simple object anyone can get,

 

It is devoting yourself to help the ones you care about.

 

… At least, that’s how I understand it now.

 

But no matter how I might think of love, marrying Lilina has finally set me free from the guilt of my past mistakes. Our dance was proof, as every step and twirl we take is deliberate but passionate. Everything finally seemed like it was perfect…

 

“… Roy?”

 

“…”

 

“Roy!”

 

“Yes?! What happened?!”

 

“You stopped dancing just now, were you daydreaming?”

 

“Well um, yeah.”

 

She smirked, “My love, you really haven’t changed much, do you?”

 

I laughed, “Yeah. I guess I’m still Roy the boy huh?”

 

She giggled. I was thankful that she forgave me for not being the best dancer, but I realized something…

 

In her eyes, I’m still Roy the boy. Not her husband yet.

 

So how can I show her that I changed?

 

…

 

As I was mulling, my dad approached me.

 

“Roy, your carriage is finally ready. Some guards along with Miss Serra and Wolt will be following you on different carriage to help you settle in.” He says in a hushed voice.

 

“Thanks dad. I’ll tell Lilina.”

 

“You should also say goodbye to your guests. You are the reason they came here, after all.”

 

I nodded, “Yes dad. I will.”

 

\---

 

Saying farewell to friends and guests took a lot longer than I had thought, but that’s to be expected. Longtime friends like general Cecilia and the now retired Marcus have congratulated me on my growth as well as saying how happy they are for us being together. War allies like Shanna and Lugh thank me for saving their homes and their families. And finally, Guinevere. Though she is proud that I unified all of Lycia together, she still has her concerns about me running a massive nation while I am still inexperienced.

 

“I know that you have a lot of talent and skill, but how can you make sure your kingdom stays together?”

 

“During the war, I learn that you can’t just be the hero and win the war alone. You need friends and comrades to support you. Otherwise, you’ll find yourself stuck in a situation that you can’t do yourself. As long as the people I love are with me, I can do anything.”

 

Guinevere puts on a smile, “Then I won’t doubt you any further. You are a great man Roy, and I will never forget the kindness you have shown to me.” She outstretches a hand, “May the rest of your days be peaceful.”

 

I smiled, “Thank you, Guinevere. I hope your days are peaceful as well.” and shook her hand.

 

And so, I hopped inside the carriage to my honeymoon and went off. Though the carriage already had put enough distance between the church, I can still see everyone waving at me from the carriage window. When I looked back at Lilina, she was smiling.

 

“It’s incredible that we made so many friends during the war.”

 

I chuckled, “Yeah, I never thought you could find so many allies in a time of crisis.”

 

She looked at the window, “Roy, I already miss all of them. Is that normal?”

 

“Don’t worry, I feel it too…”

 

\---

 

Once the church was out of sight, we chatted between each other for the rest of the journey. The ride for the most part was relaxing, with the skies clear and the sun still shining on this fine evening. Lilina and me reminisced in the past, remembering all the times we spent together and all the things we done. It was nice, but it only reminded me of how young I still am. As we approach our destination, Lilina looks through the window. Suddenly, she chirped excitedly.

 

“Roy! Look outside! Look Outside!”

 

When I came to the window, I can see the house and the fields outside. It was some rolling plains filled with grass, with lots of trees and flowers spread throughout. The house was entirely made of wooden planks and had some sizeable hills behind it with a guard post on top. While the place looked small, it looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. And all I had to say was…

 

“Incredible.”

 

As we admire the view of our accommodation, Lilina asked me a question.

 

“So, what do we do on our honeymoon?”

 

“Well uh … We can go explore the fields near our home. Like when we were kids.”

 

“Alright. But I want to change out of this dress first, okay?”

 

I felt relieved, “Of course, I want to get out of this stuffy suit too.”

 

Once the carriage stopped, Wolt came around to be the gentleman to open the door for us.

 

“Welcome to your honeymoon.”

 

Lilina smiled, “Oh, thank you Wolt.”

 

“Oh no, I am just doing a favor for my new sister.”

 

Lilina then stopped moving, “… Sister?”

 

“We are in-laws! With Roy being my brother I mean.”

 

*facepalm* I should have told him we are ‘sworn’ brothers.

 

As we stepped out, Lilina looked at me confused, “Roy, what is he talking about?”

 

“Well, I told him that we are brothers now. It’s just a way to say we promised to help each other if we are ever trouble.”

 

“No, I mean, why does he state that he is my in-law?”

 

I scratched my head in embarrassment, “Well, he doesn’t really know what I meant by ‘being a brother to me’ …”

 

“It’s to take care and help those who are close to you right?” replied Wolt

 

“Well yes. That’s what sworn brothers are …”

 

“Well I’m making a promise to protect Lilina too! It’s my responsibility as your brother!”

 

Lilina was surprised but delighted, “That’s so flattering of you Wolt.”

 

“No problem my sister-in-law!”

 

Oh, come on Wolt! Stop doing making this weirder!

 

Miss Serra then walked into our conversation, “You know you could just say her name, right? Sister-in-law just sounds too awkward.”

 

Wolt looks confused, “Isn’t that what family-in-law members always say?”

 

I answered, “It’s just too formal Wolt, just call us by our own names. You know, like a real family.”

 

Wolt finally understood, “Oh … so I am part of your family?”

 

“Of course you are.”

 

“Oooohhhh… alright. From now on, I’ll just call you Mister Roy and Miss Lilina! Is that ok?”

 

I sighed, “Yes, that’s alright.”

 

Lillina poked my shoulder, “Um, Roy? Can we go and change now? It’s getting pretty hot to be in this dress.”

 

“Oh yes. Miss Serra, can you help Lilina change?”

 

Miss Serra put her hips on her shoulders, “Does it look like I was born yesterday?”

 

“Well … No.”

 

Miss Serra smirked, “Of course I will help her. Come on Miss Lilina, let’s find some new clothes!”

 

As Lilina moved towards the house, Wolt came to me dragging a chest, “Shall I help change your clothes too?”

 

“You don’t have to. Just, stay on guard for us.”

 

Wolt nodded, “Alright. But … can you help me carry this chest first?”

 

I smiled, “Sure brother.”

 

\---

 

Once I got to the bathroom, I changed from my suit into a simple blue sleeved shirt and long white pants. I folded my suit neatly back into my clothes chest as I wait for Lilina in the bedroom to change. Wolt meanwhile was up on the guard post on the top of the hill, taking a break from lifting the heavy chests while some other guard takes his place as the watchman. I guess the war hasn’t strengthened his body enough yet. After a few minutes, I saw Miss Serra came out of the bedroom along Lilina.

 

“Here’s your wife!” exclaimed Miss Serra.

 

“Hi, Roy.”

 

“Hi…”

 

I was stunned.

 

Lilina now wore a simpler white sleeved gown with a red bow tied around her head along with some white slippers. It wasn’t much, but it reminded me of how pure and innocent she still was. It was also a reminder of how much she has grown from the little girl I met at Castle Ostia.

 

My heart fluttered, “You look … really beautiful.”

 

Her cheeks flushed, “Why, thank you.”

 

She then looked at me, “… You look good too.”

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

…

 

“It’s nice seeing you two showing your love for each other, but … I’m quite busy now. I have to bring this dress back to the castle for safekeeping.”

 

Lilina shook hands with Miss Serra, “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting! And … thank you so much for the outfit. I hope you stay safe.”

 

Miss Serra showed a cocky smirk, “Don’t worry, I love giving girls some fashion advice. As for my safety, I have the finest knights in Lycia protecting me, as well as the power of god in my hands! That way, I can smite anyone in an instant!”

 

I also outstretched my hand to thank her, “Thank you so much for your help Miss Serra.”

 

“Nah, thank your father! He planned all of this for you!” She then shook my hand as she is going out the door, “Alright ladies and gents, time for me to go. See you all!”

 

Then she walked out of the house and went into the carriage she was in. We waved at her as the horse carriage was grew further away from where we are. It was odd though, considering how much we have heard about her. Goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover.

 

Once she left the area, Lilina poked at my shoulder, “Roy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we sit behind that tree over there?”

 

“Of course.” I then outstretched one arm to the side, “After you.”

 

She smirked, “Thank you, my love.”

 

Lilina … you really do know how to touch my heart.

 

We then slowly walked our way to the tree Lilina pointed to. Looking around, the trees, flowers, and grass around us made the scenery all the more mesmerizing. It’s like those giant gardens I usually see in picture book illustrations. Things only I would even dream about. Once we settled down in our tree, I looked at the sun as it was setting right in front of us.

 

“Gods, what an enchanting sight to behold.”

 

Lilina was in awe, “Yes, I never saw the sunset like … this.”

 

“Really? I remembered back then when you said that the sun setting upon the Ostian castle town was ‘without compare’.”

 

She shifted her focus to me, “I know. It’s just … being with you now really makes everything a lot more, magical. Especially when this is our honeymoon. We really have changed a lot.”

 

“Yeah. You really have changed a lot …”

 

Lilina looked puzzled, “Me? But you have changed a lot too.”

 

I looked down, “No. Not yet. I have yet to learn about a lot of things.”

 

Lilina raised her eyebrow, “Learn what exactly?”

 

I sighed, “Learn how to be your husband for one.”

 

Lilina put a hand on my cheek, “But Roy, you already are my husband.” She giggled, “I mean, we just got married! There’s no better proof than that.”

 

I looked back at her, “Yes, but I still need to learn responsibility. I have to run a kingdom and take care of you as well. I also have think about the other things national relations, politics, military, and all. Being the hero of Elibe gave me many opportunities to make our country better, but it also gave me a reputation to uphold. Something I … never wanted.”

 

Then shift my gaze towards the sunset, “But the war had already given me enough incentive for me to try and re-right all the wrongs we still have. All those atrocities, betrayals, destruction made me realize how fragile everything is.  I have to absolutely make sure that nobody else will have to suffer or lose something they have loved under the heel of those who are undeserving…”

 

I looked at my wedding ring, “… Or else, we will suffer from our history repeating once more.”

 

“…”

 

Sensing my sorrow, she …. hugged me.

 

“Roy, we can do this together. You said to me that without your allies, you would have never won against Bern. That they made you into the person you are now. I know with absolute certainty that you have grown to fine man already. Remember when you declared that you want to unify all of Lycia in front of the nobles?

 

I closed my eyes, “I do. There were some nobles who were very … adamant about it.”

 

She then let go of me and carefully put both of her hands on my shoulders, “And yet, you fought the opposition with only your convictions. You inspire the other nobles to take action rather than making them turn against each other. It was clear to all of us that you want to do the greater good. Only people with enough determination and strength of heart can do things like that.”

 

I slowly opened my eyes as she continued,

 

“Even when you realized that you have ignored my feeling towards you for so long, you still admit your mistakes. Honestly, I was upset when you finally confessed … but you made me more happier than I had ever been. If you’ve changed that much, you can help others to change too …”

 

“… Then how about those who can’t?

 

Her grip grew tighter as her tone became serious, “Never let them get to you! They should know by now how destructive the war was! All they are doing, is protecting whatever sense of power they have left. They just want to think of themselves, but not you! You care about your people, your friends, your family, and that’s what makes you a great leader and my beloved!

 

“…”

 

My heart felt like it has been gripped tightly by her words.

 

Her tone relaxes as she lets go off my shoulders, “Roy. You’ve already done so much. Much more than any other noble would have done in their lifetime. You are not just a hero to Elibe, but to me as well.”

 

“…”

 

“You are more than a simple boy … you, are a man in your own right. Your heart, your selflessness, your determination, that is why I love you so, so much.”

 

“…You’re … sure?

 

Lilina then stood up and grabbed both of my hands, “If you still doubt it, then I will make you feel sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you so much for reading! Please put any criticisms, it will greatly be appreciated!


	6. For Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night dawns on the young couple, they finally let go of everything they had been holding on to for the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I am still alive! This chapter was really hard for me to perfect, but I believe this is the best I can do. WARNING: There are some OOC moments, but it wouldn't be permanent in the story. Now, here is the moment that you have been waiting for.

She raised me from where I was and slowly walked with me back into the house. As the clouds were getting darker, I see some plants getting tucked up for the night. Once we were inside, she let go of my hand and walked towards the bedroom.

 

“Knock on the door when you are ready.”

 

Then she went inside and closed the door.

 

Ready? What does she mean?

 

While I was thinking, I lighted up the lanterns inside the room and looked outside the window. The sun has already disappeared into the night sky, with the moon slowly coming out. As I looked at the night through the front window, it suddenly hit me.

 

I know now what she meant by being ‘ready’.

 

I decided to stop thinking and knock on the door.

 

…

…

…

 

“Please come in.”

 

When I stepped in there, the room emanated a warm vibe. Candles were already lit and are laying on top of the tables near the bed. In front of the bed, Lilina’s slippers were placed right where I am standing. And on the bed, … was her.

 

She gave a loving expression, “You’re here…”

 

All I did was just stand there. With my heart somehow beating in excitement.

 

Lilina straightened her legs, “You realised what I was asking, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

I moved towards the bed, removed my shoes, and crawled on to the bed next to her.

 

“But I want to know why.”

 

Lilina’s cheeks suddenly became a lot redder, “I … need you to help me.”

 

“With what?”

 

She glanced downwards, “… Roy, have you ever wondered about what the future will bring?”

 

I scratched the back of my head, “I do.”

 

“When I was forced into that prison by Leygeance, I had never felt so alone. The feeling of my father being somewhere far away, my home being invaded by Bern and having no idea where you were or what you were doing was terrifying. I thought that my life would stay in darkness from now on.”

 

I remembered how much she struggled when she left her home. The many times she would come to me to cope with her sadness. Even after so long, it still hurts me of how much she had to go through…

 

She then looked back at me, “But when you came and opened that door to save me, I knew then that I can place all of my faith in you. Even with those selfish nobles, that tried so hard to stop you with everything they have, you still fought with all you can. You fought not for your hatred, but because you wanted a better future for Lycia and Elibe, even when everything seems lost. You gave a future to everyone you meet, and yet…”

 

She grabbed my head and whispered in my ear,

 

“… we must make our own.”

 

My heartbeat grew faster, “So then…”

 

“I want a family.”

 

As soon as she said that, she let go of me and lied down on the bed.

 

“No other man that I ever knew was like you. No one had the same kindness and bravery that you had. And there is no one else that I would rather do it … than you.”

 

My heart suddenly flared up as my emotions began to overwhelm me.

 

Then, she pulled me down. Looking at me with that same loving expression, with a glimmer of longing in her eyes. And she whispered…

 

“You know why I am asking this?”

 

I choked up my words, “… cause …”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Love.

 

Devoting yourself to the ones you care so much…

 

That is love.

 

“Roy…”

 

As I looked into her, there was only one thing I could say.

 

“Lilina.”

 

And I took her lips into mine.

 

 

\---

 

At first, our embrace was tender.

 

Kissing her was always enough to make my heart soar. But only now have I noticed the warmth and silkiness of her lips, which only fuelled my desire. I put my mouth deeper into hers, our hearts started beating faster. Then I slid my tongue inside, her breath was hitching. But they slowly began intertwine, making us fall into a sense of ecstasy. This rush I am sensing, a fire burning within me, emotions that I have been holding on to for so long…

 

I need to fulfil her wish…

 

No.

 

Not yet.

 

I decided to gently let go of her lips, with my face still burning. My head was coming back to focus as I started breathing again. And as I sat on my knees, Lilina was slowly coming back to reality as well.

 

“… Roy … why are you…”

 

“I need to ask you something.”

 

“W…what … is it …?”

 

Her expression was hazy, but she regained enough of herself to look me in the eye.

 

“I … had been waiting this moment ever since I proposed to you. I’ll probably … no, I want to release these feelings that I had been holding onto to upon you.”

 

She squeaked, “It’s alright.”

 

“You would say that … It’s just … my heart and soul cried out for you when I finally realised why you wanted me here. I want to fulfil your wish so badly ... but I’m scared to know what would have happen to you if I did.”

 

She smirked, “I’m not afraid Roy.”

 

“Then … do you promise to tell me if I’m hurting you?”

 

She put her hand on my cheek to assure me, “I’m yours Roy. If you were to do anything with me … then I am not afraid. But don’t worry, I will.”

 

Once she said those words, I knew what to do next.

 

I grabbed her hands.

 

“Lilina.”

 

And pushed her down on the bed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

In an instant, Liliina’s cheeks were flushing. She exhaled a feeling of nervousness as well as excitement. As I moved away and moved towards her underside, my emotions swirled into a storm of anticipation. Once I got to her garments, I forced restraint on myself as I tried to pull them away as delicately as possible.

 

And right there … was her womanhood. Bare, and waiting for me.

 

I started by caressing at her entrance. It was smooth, soft, like the petals of a blooming flower. Looking up, her expression became more aroused; with her mewls slowly growing louder and her breathing sharper. After a few more touches, her tone turned into a sign of growing impatience.

 

“R-Roy … do … something…”

 

Wanting to savor her slit even more, I put my head forth and started licking the insides.

 

“Ngh…!”

 

Her sweet mewl only convinced me to go further. To push the boundaries, I rested my head on the on the top of her bare entrance and dived deeper. Her insides gradually became moist the more I licked. As time passed, Lilina began to shiver more and more as we start to let go of ourselves.

 

Suddenly, she grabbed my hair.

 

“I-I … can’t … hold it anymore!”

 

Her hands hugged me tight, putting me deeper inside. Without warning, a wave came crashing down upon me.

 

“Aghhhhh!”

 

The shrill from her release stopped me from my actions. Her insides suddenly squirted juices, making my thoughts hazy. Once I distance myself from her entrance, my head was still reeling from the sudden rush of her release.

 

“R-R … R-Roy…”

 

When I looked at her, her entire body was covering in sweat. Her breathing was heavy, with hair starting to slowly sticking out as she rose from once vulnerable position. She then slowly crawled towards me.

 

“Roy…”

 

I looked at her. She expressed that same feeling of longing that I have seen before, yet it possessed a hungry look.

 

Suddenly, she frantically unclasped my pants.

 

“Let me have this.”

 

Her smile became salacious as she yanked my garment from me. Exposing my throbbing manhood.

 

“… so this is yours …”

 

Her hands proceeded to experiment with the rest of my erection. Holding it and thumbing all of my areas. Out of instinct, I covered my hand to stifle any form of weakness, but I lost it when she boldly grabbed my tip.

 

“Ah!”

 

She giggled in a playful tone, “Don’t be so nervous! I’m still learning.”

 

Afterwards, she proceeded to move her grip around, moving at an agonising pace. It was already thinning out my already worn-down patience.

 

“Ngh…! Just… stop!”

 

“Don’t be so impatient Roy, I will get to you … eventually.”

 

Lilina then decided to experiment her tongue on me. And like her, the experience was nothing I had ever thought of. Every lick sent jolts through my spine, the feeling of my childhood friend using her mouth on my shaft was something only I could have dreamed of.

 

Eventually, I had grown tired of her teasing. To show that I wasn’t completely vulnerable, I put my hands on her chest and gave it a soft squeeze. Her tongue suddenly halted in surprise.

 

“Ah…! Roy, you…”

 

“I already told you, I wanted to give my all to you.”

 

I proceeded to knead her perky breasts as she used her tongue on me. I gradually strengthen every squeeze as her licks became more frantic. When I finally dug my hands deep into her chest, her entire body shook, stopping her tongue from moving any further.

 

“Ngh! ... *huff* … *huff*, you’re … too rough …”

 

“I just can’t wait any more.”

 

Once she heard that, she repositioned her mouth over my manhood.

 

“Then, why didn’t you say so?”

 

She plunged downwards with her mouth open, swallowing most of my member inside her.

 

“Ngahhhhh!”

 

The shock from her sudden actions tightened my grip on her breasts even harder, which only momentarily stopped her from moving her mouth. Once I let go of her chest, her head starts moving at a good pace to make my head swirl from the increasing slickness of my shaft.

“T-That was … too … rash …”

 

But she kept her focus on sucking me. With every passing second, her pace quickens with her tongue swirling around to only make it harder for me. She also squeezed my testicles to get revenge on my previously forceful grip on her chest, and it was painful as I had imagined. It was only a matter of time until I I can’t hold on anymore.

 

“Lilina … I … need to ... release …!”

 

Out of instinct, I grabbed her bow and pulled it. Then I wrapped my hands around her already loose hair as well as holding on to her head to brace for impact. And then…

 

“Li- … Lil-Lilinaaaaa!”

 

With all my strength, I hold on to her as much as I could. Every single shot that passes through me only drives me further into a state of bliss. Ahhh… this was something truly different…

 

Once it has all finally subsided, I let go of Lilina, only to hear her coughing.

 

“*cough* *cough* *cough*, R-Roy …”

 

She was coughing out the excess fluid that didn’t get inside her mouth onto her hand. It was enough to halt my brain from its hazy state to make me worry about her.

 

“L-Lilina! Are you alright?!”

 

Her coughs ended up taking a bit longer than I expected. When she finally stopped and looked at me, her face was covered in tears and some goo still covering parts of her lips. My emotions suddenly crashed upon me as guilt takes over my realisation of how much I had defiled her.

 

“I-Im so s-sorry, I became too selfish and put you in danger. I never want … to force you like that…”

 

Even with tears streaking down her face, she still had the courage to smile for me.

 

“No …*sniff* I know that you never meant to …”

 

She looked at the spat-out fluid in her hands, “As your wife … I can’t fail you. As a future mother, I ***** sniff* I have to accept this.”

 

Without a second thought, she swallowed the remains without a hint of fear. Then licked the remaining goo off of her lips to finish it off, leaving me lost for words.

 

“This … this is my wish. No matter how many sinful things I have already done, I wanted this in the end. I wanted to give my love to you, and that’s what I will do.”

 

Even in her state, she grabbed my body and pulled it closer to mine. She then locked her head to mine and deeply looked into my eyes.

 

“Take it all off. Now.”

 

Accepting her request, I took off all of my clothes before I get down to hers. Once I was completely naked, I willingly teased her for a bit. As she was entranced by my grown-up body, I began to pull her dress off carefully. I placed it on the floor and began to release the garment restraining on her chest. From there, I could finally see her mounds hanging out for the first time. In sudden realisation, she frantically covered her chest out of embarrassment.

 

“S-Sorry, I’m not … as well d-developed as some other girls, you know…”

 

I smiled to reassure her “Lilina, no matter what you are, I still love you. That will always remain true as long as you still love me for who I am.

 

She blushed and smiled, “T-Thank you Roy … I will have no more worries then.”

 

She dropped her guard and allowed me to fully see her adult body. Her breasts had grown to a sizeable amount, within that perfect range of being not too big or small. Her nipples were already erect, from the squeezes and all the other actions that I had done on her. Looking down, her womanhood was emanating a sense of heat, waiting for me to finish this ordeal once and for all.

 

Lilina lied on her back to prepare for what is to come. Once I hovered over her, I asked her one last question.

 

“This is it. This is the last time before we can see each other the same way ever again. Lilina…”

 

I put my head closer to hers, “… Will you do it with me?”

 

She smiled warmly, “Yes. I always wanted to.”

 

I gently guided my manhood towards her entrance.  As I slowly insert myself deeper, I felt a wall of flesh blockading my path. With one mighty push, I ripped through the flesh.

 

“Ngh…!”

 

And Lilina shrieked and dug her nails into me from my destructive breach. I can feel a liquid pouring inside, but she reassured me that she was alright with only two words.

 

“Please… Continue…”

 

Without a moment to spare, I began to move my shaft at tender pace. Compared to everything else that has happened, plunging into her orifice was something incredible. Every time I thrust into her, her grips on me tightens and makes it much more pleasurable. Her moans have now become lewd, always conveying a sense of ecstasy unlike anything I had ever heard. Even I was starting to lose my voice to the lust that has overridden within our hearts. Effectively finishing off any remaining sense that we are childhood friends forever.

 

As I began to increase the intensity of my thrusts, Lilina yelled out,

 

“PLEASE! DEFILE ME!”

 

The high pitched and already desperate shrieking only strengthened my will to continue her request. I pushed my member deeper towards her womb as I increased the pace. I took hold of her breasts and squeezed them tight to arouse her more. Giving me more of her sultry mewls to listen to.

 

“GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN! TURN ME INTO A MOTHER ALREADY!”

 

Every single thing she cried out made it easier for me to let go all of my hesitation. At this point my thrusts were already hammering her womb incredibly hard. Her moans were all over the place, so I decided to kiss her while I drove in my tongue as well. Unlike before, our tongues are constantly fighting for dominance as any sense of tenderness has already evaporated. When I finally let go off her lips, she purred …

 

“Make me your wife Roy...”

 

I decided to grab her hips and forcefully slammed her deeper into depravity. Making her neck arch and her spine shiver in excitement.

 

“YES! LOVE ME ROY! LOVE ME AND NO ONE ELSE!”

 

Suddenly, I feel the last of my pent-up energy is about to release. This was the last chance to fufill all the love that we had desired for so long and we will do it together.

 

“I’m … almost … there …!”

 

“THEN FINISH IT ALREADY! DO IT NOW!”

 

With her final words, I give my all to the last thrusts I have. And as we have our last kiss, we end our lovemaking once and for all…

 

_“ROY!”_

 

_“LILINA!”_

At last, I release the last of my fluids deep inside her. Tightly clinging on to her body as I fully ensure her pregnancy. The final orgasm we had was an explosion of fire and ecstasy mixing into one another to finally make us into an actual couple. As I finished releasing my juices, we kissed tenderly for the final time. Once all of it was over, I carefully pulled out of her so that I rest my weary body. Juices were still overflowing her entrance, and Lilina looks like she is at peace. At last, we have finished unleashing all the emotions that have been locked up for a long time. As we recovered and basked in the afterglow, Lilina was the first one to speak up.

 

“I … I think I said too many things today…”

 

I chuckled, “You sure did …”

 

Once we are able to think properly, we moved our heads on our pillows to look at each other.

 

Lilina gave a short smile, “Thank you Roy … You truly have given me everything …”

 

“Well I haven’t. Our kids aren’t born yet, remember?”

 

Lilina gave a tired giggle, “Yeah. I guess so.”

 

As we start to get overcome by fatigue, we put one of our hands on each other and say our final words before the night takes us,

 

“I love you Roy, and I always will.”

 

“I love you too ... Lilina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry, again, for delaying this chapter. I find this one much harder than all the other chapters, mainly due to my suffocating sense of perfection. As well as my new obsession with a certain video game from Nintendo (FYI procrastination). I wanted to end this story as wholesome as I can, as this fic is mostly intended to be one big fluff piece. If you had read through all the chapters, thank you so much! As for my next work, it's going to be something a lot less romantic than this one. But I will probably make something like this again later on in the future. Really though, thank you so much for reading! See you then!
> 
> (Edit 14/04/19: I edited some of the words to improve the grammar and speech. As for what I have been doing, it's mainly finishing my college acceptance requirements. The fic I was working on is a lot different than the first one I published, but I always wanted to experiment with different genres. I hope I can get back and do my original work as well. - Toaster Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, reader! I am new writer on this website, and I just want to test the waters on AO3. The reason why I wrote a wedding fic on Roy and Lilina is well ... because I love them both so much! Lilina and Roy is probably the most sweetest couple in Fire Emblem, and they deserve a lot more love. This fic is also where I would experiment a lot with, so expect some things to be a bit messy! Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> (Reflection [8/July/2019]: Looking back on this story, I probably have just been embarrassed at how much fluff I was trying put in as well as how OOC some characters are. Instead, I laugh at how a lack of 'lilina and roy getting married and doing it together after' got me motivated to write. I'm not really ashamed of writing this piece, as it made me grow my love of writing and motivated me to always become better. I'm definitely not going to give up writing fluff pieces (or smutty pieces), I'll just experiment with some other genres to see what I can get. Until the next story, see you later my readers! - Toaster Fire)


End file.
